Mortamor
Mortamor is the true main antagonist and final boss of the Super Famicom video game Dragon Quest VI, as well as its remakes. He is the master of the Four Dread Fiends, sending them to seal four strategic locations in the Dream World that he considered a threat for his desires. This demon was also the one responsible of terrorizing the Real World with monsters, because he yearned to conquer both worlds. Biography Mortamor is known by a few people who know him as the Archfiend, the supreme enemy of the Real and Dream Worlds and the master of the Dread Realm, a dimension of his own, set apart from the said worlds. It is unspecified how he or his realm came to be, but according to some NPC dialogue, it was a monster that became too greedy with power and fed on the woes, greed, and negative emotions of creatures. There are some unfortunate souls that ended in his world one way or another and are suffering by his diabolical schemes and tortured by its demon minions. The sages Benjamin and Isaac who represent probably the biggest threat to him, are among these people. Peggy Sue cannot transform into Pegasus while in this world. ''Dragon Quest VI'' Before the event of the game, Mortamor sent the Dreadfiends, Murdaw, Jamirus, Gracos and Dhuran to help him take over the Real World and Dream World. As for the Archfiend himself, he stays in his castle in the Dread Realm and rule it through tyranny. He ordered the Dreadfiends to seal Alltrades Abbey, Medford Palace, Sorceria and Cloudsgate Citadel away. In the Dread Realm, he has his underlings to Despairia to take away the people's power in it, which cause its habitants to live in despair, spreading false news about a treasure chest in Greedmore Valley that made its people to be consumed by greed. After the defeat of Blackmar in Gallows Moor, Mortamor angrily cursed its habitants into either stones or dogs. The heroes soon went to the Archfiend's castle and combat him. After a tough battle, Mortamor is slain and the Dread Realm started to fall apart. And the heroes and the habitants in Dread Realm is able to escape. Other appearances *His final form appears as an X Rank Unknown Family synthesizable monster in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, requiring Nimzo and Estark to be made. *He's one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and the final boss of the Dragon Quest VI story arc. He fights in his second form. Appearance Despite having multiple forms, they often resemble red demons. His first form is an old man with a long beard and a prominent forehead that wears purple robes, baggy yellow pants and uses two yellow spheres to attack and cast spells. His second form is a winged burly red demon with massive defense and strength. Finally, he will cast away that last body and break apart a dimensional wall to come out as his strongest form: A giant bearded demon-like head with purple hair circling his non-visible neck and a pair of disembodied claws that, judging by its entrance in the remakes, could have his body anchored in another dimension. Gallery Mortamor3.gif Mortamor2.gif Mortamor1.png Mortamor1a.png Mortamor 2ndform.png Mortamorofficial.jpg Mortamor OADS.jpg MortamorDQ9.jpg|Mortamor in Dragon Quest IX. MortamorDS.jpg|Mortamor using Lullub-eye. MortamorGB.png|Mortamor in Dragon Quest Monsters. DQMMortamor.png|Mortamor in its third form in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Mortamor.jpg|Mortamor in the DQVI remake for the DS. DQVIDS - Mortamor - Third Forme.png|Mortamor DQVIDS_-_Mortamor_-_First_Forme.png Screenshot_2019-10-31-23-11-03-079.jpeg|Mortamor's death DQMBRV_-_Mortamor_-_Second_Forme.png Mortamor_DQMBV.jpeg|Mortamor in DQMBV Merchandise Mortamor toy 1.jpg|Mortamor first form figurine. Mortamor toy 2.jpg|Mortamor second form figurine. mortamor keychain.jpg|Mortamor second form keychain. Mortamor toy 3.jpg|Mortamor third form figures. Videos Dragon Quest VI DS - Demon Combat (Final boss)|"Demon Combat" as heard in the DS version. Trivia *Mortamor is the first final boss in the series composed of three parts: two claws and its head. Also, all of them have to be defeated to win as both claws can revive its head, though the right claw is less likely to do so. *According to its description in Dragon Quest IX, he "assesses opponent's strength, then assumes a disguise to suit the situation, nobody knows how he really looks like" so it's possible that even his final form is not his true one. Although he possesses a yellow sphere that can multiply that may be related, or may even be, his true self. I the remakes, after being defeated, this sphere can be seen shattering, effectively showing his death. *After the player defeats Mortamor, the game ends. However, there is a secret ending that can be viewed by defeating the game's secret final boss in less than 20 turns, which involves him toying with and killing Mortamor. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Pure Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Defilers Category:God Wannabe Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Cataclysm Category:Satan Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer